1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packing mechanisms, particularly to a packing mechanism having an adjustable volume for receiving workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Packing boxes are usually used for transporting workpieces conveniently. Many packing boxes, such as cardboard boxes, are configured to hold a fixed volume and are not adjustable. As a result, a new box needs to be designed or an oversized box with some filler material needs to be used for every different kind of work piece. Designing the new box or using an oversized box may incur additional costs. Current packing boxes may not be cost effective.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.